Talk:Nova class
Reuse of ship model On at least two occasions, what appear to be Nova class ships appear in Enterprise episodes in the 2160s. The ships are not identified or discussed, but they definately look like Nova class ships. ---- Never mind. I had a question about why the Nova-class has two deflector dishes, but it turns out that's common. The Intrepid-class has two, too. So never mind. --Malimar 18:47, 2 Jun 2005 (UTC) Re: Nova Registry Number In normal naval operations, it is common for multiple hulls of a new design to be ordered and constructed simultaneously. Therefore, the name of the class may remain in flux until the actual launching of the first ship. For all we know, Starfleet might have planned for this ship to be called the Equinox class, but it turned out that the Nova got launched first, even though it started construction later. Therefore, the higher registry is not a contradiction. -- MinutiaeMan 18:51, 19 Jan 2004 (PST) Tenses In the discussion on this article's featured nomination, it was stated that this article goes between past and present tenses. A few days ago, I changed all (Hopefully, I may have missed one or two) verbs and so forth to be past tense. Most likely, when the article was editted later, the tenses must've got mixed up. So basically put, which one should we use? I surmise past tense. (Even though my English teacher says fictional works should always be in present...) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 14:49, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) * I believe I addressed this in the aforementioned discussion. The only thing that is mentioned in past tense in the article would be time-based events related to the vessel, such as the history section or specific instances related to a ship. Otherwise it would be written in present tense, from the perspective that the class is still in service (as it has not been established that it has been retired and hence past tense). This is why the articles written about species are written in present tense, because unless they clearly have been stated as being extinct, their artickes are written in the perspective that they are still thriving. --Alan del Beccio 18:54, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) Maximum Speed This said warp 8. I wasn't to clear, does this mean Warp 8 for max cruise, or warp 8 for max achivible velosicty? like with the Voyager, its warp 9.something for a few hours etc... Terran Officer Saturday, April 29, 2006 (EST) :This one has been bugging me for a while, but I didn't have a good way to get an answer until now. Jorg showed me these Voyager transcripts. Here is the one for Equinox Part 1: http://www.chakoteya.net/Voyager/525.htm :Here is the important line: ::JANEWAY: This is a Nova class science vessel, designed for short term research missions. Minimal weapons. It can't even go faster than warp eight! Frankly, I don't know how you've done it. You've obviously travelled as far as we have with much fewer resources. :Based on that, I would say that warp 8 is the MAXIMUM speed, and that max cruising speed is somewhere below warp 8. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:18, 5 July 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the reply :). That could make the cruise at 5 or 6 maybe. Interesting though, how Starfleet would purposly make a ship that can't go faster then warp 8 in the days of warp 9.975... Terran Officer 00:34, 8 July 2006 (UTC) Phasers It says in this article that the Nova class is armed with eleven Type-10 Phaser Arrays. This doesn't seem right to me, it would give the Nova nearly as much phaser firepower as a Galaxy class starship, which have twelve Type-10 Arrays. I am wondering if anyone can point me to the cannon source that gives the Nova this amount and type of phaser arrays. If not, can we change this to be more reasonable? OuroborosCobra 03:44, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Anyone know where this phaser rating is coming from? --OuroborosCobra 22:55, 1 June 2006 (UTC) :No one has been able to say where the phaser rating is coming from. I am removing it. --OuroborosCobra 02:08, 12 June 2006 (UTC) : The Hull of the USS Equinox shows clearly 11 phaser arrays. The type of these phasers is unknown, thats right. --Mark McWire 21:20, 26 September 2007 (UTC) holodecks There are two holodecks aboard the Nova Class. Located on Deck 3, these Holodecks are proprietary Federation Technology and can comfortably support up to 10 people at a time. I found this text at http://techspecs.acalltoduty.com/nova.html Althought I do not know wether it is canon or not, some series use these specs as a blueprint for the Nova class specs. -- :It is most definitely not canon, and not a permittable resource. A quick look at it and I see that it calls the Nova a frigate, which does not jibe with canon (where it was specifically called a "science vessel"). In sddition, it is a very long article, and the fact is that we don't have a whole lot of info on the Nova class (other than what is already in this article. :As for the holodecks, I will show you the line from the episode, we have zero evidence that they have one. They did synaptic stimulators, which they called a "poor man's holodeck". This probably means they do not have a holodeck on the ship. Unfortunetly, it does not rule out the possiblity. It is possible that they had holodecks, and did not use them to save power. They never actually say "there are no holodecks on this ship". --OuroborosCobra talk 23:38, 20 August 2006 (UTC) ::I removed the line about there being no holodecks. As pointed out, there is no evidence that they don't have them, just that they don't use them. Lack of mention doesn't mean lack of existance, and they seem fairly standard on Federation starships. There may be any number of reasons for this the Equinox not using theirs, but she certainly isn't a very good example of what a standard Nova class is capable of. Seeing as how they have their own EMH, it is reasonable to believe they have the ability for more. ::However, any further information, such as the statement previously removed, is also non-canon. – AJHayson 03:44, 22 February 2007 (UTC) ::: The Equinox was in bad shape, it's possible that they were destroyed, or just damaged. 02:53, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Length? I am curious, where did the change in length come from? I don't really remember any references to the ship size to begin with, but I've seen it as 165 for a long time now, what made it 180?--Terran Officer 00:20, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :It seems that change went in from an anonymous user with Revision as of 01:35, 28 November 2007. This was the only change made, and I have no clue why. Every other source I know lists it as 165m, too. Unless someone can clarify where they got 180 from, might be worth going back to 165.-- 28 January 2008 :: I removed: ::* Length: 180 meters ::* Beam: 81.2 meters ::* Draft: 31.4 meters ::* Mass: 110,000 metric tons :: None of the dimensions listed come from any sort of verifiable source, at least none that I could find. --Alan del Beccio 22:01, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Deck Count Was there any hints that the Road Island had a different deck count then the other ships of the Nova class? I simply ask because the bridge dome on Road Island is clearly much, much higher then Equinox. --Terran Officer 02:05, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :I think it has 3 or 4 decks more, but im not certain at all. There appears to be more decks, but we just don't know XNERZHULx 18:24, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Voyagers landing struts on the Nova-class? I dont see the reference work showing the the Nova-class had landing struts. The pic used in that section is clearly the Intrepid-class, so where is the author getting that info?--CMDRHobbitdude13 23:09, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm removing the section outright, as the picture is indeed of Voyager from a different episode. *''As a science vessel, Nova-class ships had the ability to land on planetary surfaces utilizing four landing struts in the secondary hull. To further accommodate ease of research, Nova-class ships were designed to enter planetary atmospheres for long periods of time.'' :If the claim can be supported from an episode with a Nova, then it can go back. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Idk where the author got that info. It is plainly obvious its Voyager, so its a blatant error. I wouldnt have noticed it if i hadnt just watched . Why would science vessels have landing struts anyway? "ease of research"? Landing a starship would seem to be more trouble than it would be worth, especially if they were examining a Y-class planet or something. As emergency procedure maybe. CMDRHobbitdude13 00:28, 7 July 2009 (UTC)